The present description relates, in general, to electronics and, more particularly, to methods for forming electronic devices such as semiconductor dies having one or more back layers disposed atop surfaces thereof.
In the past, the electronics industry utilized various methods and equipment to singulate individual semiconductor die from a semiconductor wafer on which the die were manufactured. Typically, a technique called scribing or dicing was used to either partially or fully cut through the wafer with a diamond cutting wheel along scribe grids or singulation lines that were formed on the wafer between the individual die. To allow for the alignment and the width of the dicing wheel each scribe grid usually had a large width, generally about one hundred fifty (150) microns, which consumed a large portion of the semiconductor wafer. Additionally, the time required to scribe each singulation line on the semiconductor wafer could take over one hour or more. This time reduced the throughput and manufacturing capacity of a production facility.
Other methods, which have included thermal laser separation (TLS), laser ablation dicing, and plasma dicing, have been explored as alternatives to scribing. Plasma dicing is a promising process compared to scribing and other alternative processes because it supports narrower scribe lines, has increased throughput, and can singulate die in varied and flexible patterns. However, plasma dicing has had manufacturing implementation challenges. Such challenges have included non-compatibility with wafer backside layers, such as back metal layers, because the etch process has been unable to effectively remove or separate the backside layers from the singulation lines. Removing or separating the backside layers from the scribe lines is necessary to facilitate subsequent processing, such as pick-and-place and assembly processes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method of and apparatus for singulating or separating the backside layers adjacent to the singulation lines of wafers. It would be beneficial for the method to be cost effective and to minimize any damage to or contamination of the separated die. Further, it would be beneficial if the method and apparatus could also separate or singulate partially separated die on wafers.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. For clarity of the drawings, certain regions of device structures, such as doped regions or dielectric regions, may be illustrated as having generally straight line edges and precise angular corners. However, those skilled in the art understand that, due to the diffusion and activation of dopants or formation of layers, the edges of such regions generally may not be straight lines and that the corners may not be precise angles. Furthermore, the term major surface when used in conjunction with a semiconductor region, wafer, or substrate means the surface of the semiconductor region, wafer, or substrate that forms an interface with another material, such as a dielectric, an insulator, a conductor, or a polycrystalline semiconductor material. The major surface can have a topography that changes in the x, y and z directions. As used herein, the term and/or includes any and all combinations of one or more of the associated listed items. In addition, the terminology used herein is for the purpose of describing particular examples only and is not intended to be limiting of the disclosure. As used herein, the singular forms are intended to include the plural forms as well, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. It will be further understood that the terms comprises, comprising, includes, and/or including, when used in this specification, specify the presence of stated features, numbers, steps, operations, elements, and/or components, but do not preclude the presence or addition of one or more other features, numbers, steps, operations, elements, components, and/or groups thereof. It will be understood that, although the terms first, second, etc. may be used herein to describe various members, elements, regions, layers and/or sections, these members, elements, regions, layers and/or sections should not be limited by these terms. These terms are only used to distinguish one member, element, region, layer and/or section from another. Thus, for example, a first member, a first element, a first region, a first layer and/or a first section discussed below could be termed a second member, a second element, a second region, a second layer and/or a second section without departing from the teachings of the present disclosure. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that words, during, while, and when as used herein related to circuit operation are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action. Additionally, the term while means a certain action occurs at least within some portion of a duration of the initiating action. The use of word about, approximately or substantially means a value of an element is expected to be close to a state value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances preventing values or positions from being exactly stated. Unless specified otherwise, as used herein the word over or on includes orientations, placements, or relations where the specified elements can be in direct or indirect physical contact. Unless specified otherwise, as used herein the word overlapping includes orientations, placements, or relations where the specified elements can at least partly or wholly coincide or align in the same or different planes. It is further understood that the examples illustrated and described hereinafter suitably may have examples and/or may be practiced in the absence of any element that is not specifically disclosed herein.